


Jerks On Ice

by cookiemom6067



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s05e12 Outsiders, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiemom6067/pseuds/cookiemom6067
Summary: Tag for 5.12 Outsiders: Not much to add to this episode, did the best I could. This was written for a Season 5 tagathon  a long time ago. Basically John being jealous. Whether you read it as one-sided slash or being jealous as a friend, that's up to you





	Jerks On Ice

John was glad Carson had come back from the dead. He really, really was. 

Carson was one of his closest friends on Atlantis, after all. John had been very broken up when the heroic doctor had died saving a man from exploding. Not that he had wanted the guy to blow up, but if he had a choice of who was going to blow up, it wouldn’t be a close friend of his.

And it had been a weird, sort of New Testament moment when the doc had been discovered alive in Michael’s compound.

Clone or not, Carson was Carson.

And Carson could be a real jerk.

John wondered if the doc knew how many hours Rodney had spent “keeping him company” when Beckett had been completely unaware, frozen in stasis. Rodney might complain a lot, and he might be selfish, and no one could argue that he was a humble man. But Rodney was loyal to his friends. Even if they were jerks. Jerks in stasis.

John had had a lot of time to reflect on that, since he’d spent 700 years as a jerk in stasis himself.

There was nothing like finding out that your complaining, selfish, arrogant buddy had given up EVERYTHING important to him in order to save your miserable life to make a guy feel, well, a little more humble. And a lot more protective.

“Is that the one?” the sweet, unassuming woman had said, pointing at Rodney. “The one from all the funny stories?”

Carson’s expression said it all. He had been exposed as a jerk.

Rodney’s expression had been eloquent, as well. Rodney was hurt, and that got John’s back up.

Of course, there was a whole lot of drama starting almost right after that, what with the wraith playing “let’s make a deal” with the townspeople and the local Nazi rounding up the “outsiders” for extermination and Rodney and Carson getting ratted out and captured.

When Rodney’s rigged up reverse culling beam materialized he and Carson instead of scooping up Teyla, John wanted to grab Rodney, give him a big ol’ hug and jump up and down like a lunatic.

But there were villagers to shoo through the ‘gate, not to mention getting themselves out of there.

The next day, John was outside the infirmary when Rodney invited Carson to lunch. He gritted his teeth as Carson pled pressing and urgent stuff to do. “C’mon, Carson,” he thought. “Stop being a jerk.”

“Well,” said Rodney, giving up, “I don’t care. I was just, you know, trying to stop you from whining about never seeing me… all right,” he turned to go, and John was about to step out and invite himself along when Carson finally decided to stop being a jerk and called Rodney back, shutting down his laptop and grabbing his jacket. John smiled to himself and pressed back further into the alcove concealing him.

“So, interested in anyone these days?” Carson asked Rodney. John pricked up his ears.

“Me? No, I – um, I don’t have time for that.” John smirked, gleeful.

“You’re a terrible liar, Dr. McKay. Tell me, tell me, tell me…” Carson cajoled, as the two men disappeared down the corridor. John’s sour mood came back with a vengeance.

John was glad Carson had stopped being a jerk to McKay. He really, really was….

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [Tumblr](http://cookiemom6067.tumblr.com)


End file.
